Cooking contest! Boys VS Girls Chapter 1
Me:Hi, well chapter 1 is up ! Kaki: YAY, Am I in it? Me: No , sorry , i am not using OCs in this fanfic Kaki: :( Me: But you can say the disclaimer Kaki: YAY Kaki: Youra-nii-san does not own inazuma eleven, she just made this fanfic for fun :), she doesn't own the title pic as well. ---- Asia finals were near , and inazuma japan was training hard, Rika and Touko came to watch, everything was...... normal "dinnertime, minna" Aki said "Deleicious" Said Kabeyama, "Thank you" said Haruna, "Don't feel so happy , its not that good" said Fudou with a smirk, hitting a nerve "hey , at least we are giving you food " said Rika , " I can make my own you know" Fudou said , "yea right , you'll be begging us for food" said Rika , "guys stop that"said Aki , "yeah, Rika stop that" said Touko trying to pull Rika " what about a cooking contest? Girls VS Boys?" said Rika, " Huh , I don't have time for these stupid games" said Fudou and turned to leave " so you're scared ?"said Rika with a grin "BRING IT ON" said Fudou and both of them glared angrily at each other "this is getting out of hand" said Haruna, " a cooking contest is not a bad idea " said Fuyuka, "It sounds fun" said Aki ,"Ok then, tomorrow morning, both teams will have 5 members, others will be judges" said Fuyuka, " make them 7 " said Rika ,"But me, you, Aki,Haruna,Touko we're 5 " said Fuyuka " I'll get the 6th and 7th" Said Rika mysteriously "Ookay then, 7 members per team" Said Fuyuka " see what you did Fudou ? since you got us into this, you'll be in the boys team " said Kidou "HEY!!!!" said Fudou, "Now who else will join the team?" said Endou. "well i think i can cook a little" said Tobitaka, " me too" said Toramaru , " ok that makes 3 , we need 4 more," said Endou , " Tsunami ,will you join , you make delicious seafood " asked Endou , "ok Endou ,leave it to me" said Tsunami , " and Fubuki remember when we went to Hakuren you made a delicious food (i dont know its name), can you make it?" said Endou " sure, captain " said Fubuki , " ok we need 2 more " said Endou " I ...ehm.. I can cook a little " said Someoka , " ok we need 1 more " said Endou , *silence* " seriosly ? no one else ? guys?" said Endou * silence * "sigh ... well it's late anyway, we'll think tomorrow" next day "good morning Endou-kun" said Aki, "good morning Aki" said Endou, "its time for the contest", "your right " said Endou *on their way* "come to think of it, we still don't have a 7th member " Said Endou, " why dont you join?" asked Aki, "nonononono" said Endou, "why not?" asked Aki " bec-because I am not good at cooking" said Endou, "ahh ok" said Aki, but that wasn't the only reason, the real reason was that the judges for the contest are the ones who aren't in both teams, and he wants to eat. Gouenji's room door opened " Good morning" said Gouenji " good morning Gouenji , you're early " said Endou, "yeah..." said Gouenji, the three of them got downstairs , " do you hear that noise?" Asked Aki " now that you mention it , yes, I think it is coming from outside" said Endou ,"do you think they already started " asked Gouenji ,"No way, the contest is sopposed to be indoors " said Aki , Endou slowly opened the door....." what the...."said shocked Endou , "what is it ,Endou-kun?" asked , "did anyone order an extra large crowd?" said Endou ," what do you mean?" said Aki and then both Gouenji and Aki looked outside , there was a very large crowd, cheering very loud , some were cheering for girls and some were cheering for boys, "Endou " said Gouenji " Yes" said Endou , " since when did we have large screens on the walls of the place?" said Gouenji ." WHAT?" said Endou , it was true ther were screens on the outside walls of the place. " SURPRISE, What do you think? " said Rika behind them , the three sweatdropped, "It's ......nice" said Aki " ONII-CHAAN" said a voice, "Yuuka? What are you doing here?" asked Gouenji, " I heard about the cooking contest , so I came to cheer for you, Onii-chan , you are going to win for sure!" said Yuuka ," woaw , wait a minute! , how said anything about me participating ?" said Gouenji " Please Onii-chan" said Yuuka ,"yeah, please Gouenji we're missing one member only , "*sigh*Fine" said Gouenji." well come on the three of you are late" said Rika, and they all went to the kitchen " Kino-senpai look who's here " said Haruna " Natsumi-san" said Aki " Hi Aki its been time' said Natsumi " Natsumi-san , so glad you're here but how?" " I was allowed to come for one day, and i'll go back tomorrow, when Rika told me I just had to come , we'll win for sure " said Natsumi, Aki and Haruna sweatdropped, " thats the spirit" said Rika , " Rika doesn't know about Natsumi's cooking does she?" Haruna whispered to Aki " yes..."Aki whispered back, " wait a minute! we are still missing one" said Aki " She's late" said Rika . " Um guys , where's Tonamaru? " asked Endou " He didn't come yet" said Someoka ," right , since that scardycat is too afraid to sleep alone he is at his home " said Fudou "FUDOU" said Kidou " FINE" said Fudou. " We're here" said Toramaru, Taking his breath "It is so CROWDED outside,we barely made it in alive. " said Toramaru " what do you mean by we?" asked Endou "Ohayo" said a voice, " I know that voice...." said Kabeyama "Nonomi-san!?" he said " Hai I got a call from Rika and she told me about this contest so I came" Nonomi said ( p.s. Nonomi is Toramaru's neighbor) " Finally, now we're all ready, so lets start!" said Rika. the Kitchen was divided to 2 parts , one for the boys team and one for the girls team. "now Rika , will you you make the Lovely-dovey dish?" Touko asked Teasengly "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MY LOVELY DOVEY DISH IS ONLY FOR MY DARLING AND NOT FOR ANYONE ELSE" said Rika in which Aki,Haruna and Natsumi sweatdropped. " What did we just got ourselves into?" Aki whispered to Natsumi " No idea.." Natsumi replied. ---- Yuuka's point of view: Yaay, I can't believe I actually get to see the contest from close up! I have to tell Eri-chan and Miki-chan and Mai-chan , I am soo lucky , I have the best brother ever , I wonder what will Onii-chan cook, I'll go see... ---- "Onii-chan" said Yuuka, " Hi Yuuka " said Gouenji, "Seriously, you shouldn't let her enter the kitchen " said Fudou " You're a meanie" said Yuuka , " WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" said Fudou, " Calm down man" said Tsunami " HMPH" said Fudou" " Nene , Onii-chan , what will you cook?" Yuuka asked ,"I'll make potato soup" said Gouenji ," Wow, Tobitaka-san what are you cooking?" said Yuuka, " I'm making ramen " said Tobitaka " soka , What about you ?, Toramaru-chan" Yuuka asked ," I'm making ramen too" said Toramaru " what about you? Fudou-chan" Yuuka asked , " well since I am not expirenced in cooking I guess I'll just go with ramen " said Fudou , " What about you, Someoka-chan? let me guess, is it ramen?" Yuuka asked " Nah, I think I'll just go with soup" said Someoka " Soup like Onii-chan ?" said Yuuka, " Nononono, I am going to make ... tomato soup" said Someoka "Ahhh ok" said Yuuka " and you Tsunami-chan? Are you making soup or ramen?" said Yuuka. "None of them , I'm sticking with seafood, I'm even thinking of making sushi" said Tsunami " ok, what about you?, Fubuki-chan" said Yuuka " I'm making pancakes" said Fubuki "pancakes? YAY are they with chocolate?" asked Yuuka " maybe , lets keep it a surprize , ok?" Fubuki winked " Okay" Yuuka winked back " GOUENJI, WHEN WILL YOU GET YOUR SISTER OUT OF HERE??! " said Fudou " HEY" said Gouenji " umm Yuuka, he does has a point" Gouenji told Yuuka " Fine, I'll see what the girls team is going to cook" said Yuuka " WAIT" said Fudou " you are going to the girls team ?" " uh" yuuka nodded suspicusly of how Fudou started to act nicely " umm .. can you come again and tell us how's it going there , and I'll make you some extra ramen" said Fudou, " CHEATER " Yuuka and got her tounge out and left quickly " WHY YOU ...." said Fudou, " you just got beaten by a little girl, didn't you?, Fudou" said Tsunami " HMPH" said Fudou meanwile in the girls' kitchen: " Hiiiiiiiii" said Yuuka, "Hi Yuuka-Chan" said Haruna " What are you cooking Haruna-Chan?" asked Yuuka " I'm making Onigiri" said Haruna, Then she whispered something in Yuuka's ear "Hai " Yuuka told Haruna. " Aki-Chan, what are you making?" asked Yuuka " well, since I want to make a desert, I decided to make a straberry cake" said Aki. " What about you? Nonomi-Chan" asked Yuuka " I'm making a lunch box" said Nonomi " so..., you're making different stuff in a box?" asked Yuuka " yeah.... kinda " Nonomi sweatdropped " SOGOI " said Yuuka " and you Touko-Chan?" , " well I have finished actually , I made a ( well I don't know its name so here's it's pic)" ,all of them stared at Touko "HOW ON EARTH DID YOU FINISH THAT BEFORE I EVEN START" shouted Rika " because you still don't know what to make yet" Touko replied " But Touko-san, we all like barely started, are you sure it tastes good?" said Aki " yeah because " we HAVE to WIN" said Rika " It does look weird" said Yuuka looking at what Touko made , luckily, the height of the table was at the same level of Yuuka's eyes , so Yuuka can see it, " well I don't have much decorative skills" said Touko smilingly and rubbing the back of her head "ok , what about you , Rika-Chan" asked Yuuka "well since I have no ideas , I'll just make what Touko made " said Rika "copycat" Touko muttered " WHAT DID YOU SAY " shouted Rika " Ummm n-nothing, just saying it's a nice choice" said Touko " ahhh ..ok " Rika smiled while others sweatdropped " soo , what about you , Fuyuka-Chan" asked Yuuka ," well I am making Grilled chiken, ...and something special for desert " said Fuyuka "KAKOI , and you Natsumi-Chan?" asked Yuuka "well I am going to make onigiri " answered Natsumi as she looked to a large pot in front of her, she used a big spoon and filled it with rice , then she put it on her hand (to make shape) . . . "ATSUIIIIIIII(HOT)"yelled Natsumi and shaked her hand fiercely, causing the rice to be all over the place, all over Rika , Touko , Fuyuka and Nonomi. "G-Gomenasai" said Natumi with her face all red "I-Its okay" said Touko , Nonomi and Fuyuka." WATCH IT NEXT TIME WILL YA?" shouted Rika " D-Dont tell me what to do" said Natsumi looking the other way, still blushing "Rika,calm down, at least my dish is 'ready to serve'" said Touko with a wink , she pointed and her food , the rice actually made it look like it was well-decorated " fine" said Rika, she looked at Aki,Haruna and Yuuka who were standing beside each other and -oddly- they weren't covered in rice ."W-WHAT? HOW DIDN'T YOu GUYS GET COVERED IN RICE AND WE DID?" asked Rika "Umm.. It's girls, there are no guys around here" Yuuka corrected with her innocent face "Ookay..... HOW DIDN'T YOU GIRLS GET COVERED IN RICE AND WE DID" Rika repeated, "well .. me and Aki kinda went into this situation before ..." answered Haruna remembring when Natsumi did that last time "so we kinda saw that coming, we just quickly hid under the table" she continued, " and how did Yuuka know?" Rika asked "Haruna-Chan told me" Yuuka replied " AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Rika asked " well... it sounded fun" Haruna giggled ,"YOU" said angry Rika, in which made them all laugh "well I will go now" said Yuuka " Wait" said Rika "What is it,Rika-Chan?" Rika had an evil grin on her face with dark aura surrounding her" say, can you please go to the boys kitchen and see how they are doing and come tell me ? I'll give you a something special" said Rika, "Not you too Rika-chan, cheaters" Yuuka said as she left ,"Hmph ,it's her loss" said Rika while the others sweatdropped after a while " did any of you see the barbecue sauce bottle?" asked Fuyuppe, "ahh , I used it all, sorry" said Natsumi which made the other sweatdropped , " that.... can't be good right?" Haruna whispered to Aki " yup" she answered , " I think I'll just get one from the boys kitchen" said Fuyuka " THAT'S IT" said Rika with her eyes shining ,which was... scary, " Thats what ?" asked Touko who had already finished and was just sitting there doing nothing after her food was tasted and was said that it was passable " how to see what the boys team were are doing of course" answered Rika " nope , I won't do it" said Fuyuka calmly , "Please?" said Rika "no" "pretty please?" "no" "pretty please with pink pants on top" said Rika with kawaii puppy dog eyes " awwww...No" said Fuyuka "bye" she said as she dashed off before Rika could continue any further with her begging ,"that was my chance" said Rika *sobs* at the boys' kitchen *knock* *Gouenji opens door* "ah its you Fuyuka" "Hi Gouenji-Kun , say , do you guys have Barbecue sauce?" "yeah sure, you will find it over there" said Gouenji as he pointed to where Toramaru , Fudou and Tobitaka were standing "thanks, bye" said Fuyuka "bye" said Gouenji with a simple smile on his face as she went to where he pointed , he closed the door then he went back to check out his potato soup which was boiling, he put off the flames and poured the soup into a large bowl "Yosh, I'm done" he said proudly 'WHY DID YOUR SOUP BOIL WHILE MINE DIDN'T" said angry Someoka who was standing next to goenji, looked at the flames under Someoka's pot , which was barely there, "maybe you made the fire a little bit too little" said Gouenji "little you say .., then I just have to heat it up "said Someoka as he did what he said , only a little bit too ''HIGH "um Someoka?" said Gouenji but he didn't notice , he only let out an evil laugh, yup the MUAHAHA one , Gouenji decided not to say anything as he knew that Someoka had .... waiting issues , and he had already known that soup wouldn't work out for Someoka from the beggining , but he decided to let Someoka give it a try, but he guessed he was wrong by now. as for Fuyuka, "hello" she said "hi fuyuka-san" said Toramaru " listen, if your here to spy on us , then go back now or else you wont be able to get out of here alive" said Fudou , Fuyuka shivered , but it was not out of fear, why then? bec as Fudou said this he walked to Fuyuka and looked into her eyes '', he's really close ,''thought Fuyuka as she started blushing madly, "D-don't worry , I just came for the barbecue sauce, we ran out out of barbecue sauce so i came here" she said , Fudou narrowed his eyes and came EVEN MORE CLOSER , Fuyuka blushed even madlier as he stared right into her blue eyes "fine , but don't try anything silly"said Fudou as he left , Fuyuka sighed , " what's that ?" said Fudou "N-nothing" she answered "fine , just take what you want and leave" he said, jeez , why did he have to be so harsh ? anyway he started cutting onions which he did in an amazing way "that's awesome Fudou-san' said Toramaru which shocked Tobitaka, ''Is he.. better than me? ''he thought , ''No , i won't lose to him EVER , ''Tobitaka had determined eyes , silly him, they are of the same team, so he should focus more on his rivals , back to Fuyuka ( I get back to her a lot) ''where is it? ''wondered Fuyuka " ah there it is " she said " hey Tonamaru I brought the onions you asked me " said and old man "Thanks Furakabu-san" replied Toramaru " wait ? so you can somethings from outside ?" asked Fuyuka " of course , I told Rika and she said she would tell you all" said Furakabu, ''of course she didn't, hoping one of us would have to go to the boys kitchen and spy on them ''thought Fuyuka as she sweatdropped " I guess she forgot " she said "okay then , bye , and dont forget to tell them" said Furokabu as he started leaving " I won't , bye" she told him then she looked at Fudou , who was cutting onions , " uno .. why did you ask for onions , you seem to have a lot"she asked Tonamaru ," ah, thats because most of us need onions since we are making ....." Fudou suddenly put his hand on Tonamaru's mouth, "Idiot, you already told her too much" he said , "sorry" said Tonamaru as Fudou let go of his mouth , " well I should go now , bye " she said as she started leaving "bye Fuyuka-san " said Tonamaru at the girls kitchen "yosh , i am done" said Haruna , looking at her onigiri , " wait I forgot domething" she said as she started remembering "SALT" she said and went to get some "Ushishishi" said Kogure who was hiding, he opened the hot sauce bottle that was in his hands and was about to add hot sauce to Haruna's onigiri "what are you doing?" said a deep voice which made Kogure shiver and turn around slowly , there he saw Hruna with dark aura around her and evily shining eyes "I-I.." was all he managed to say , Haruna held him from his shirt and threw him out of the door by like 10 metres ? or 5? (I need a ruler) " Hmph I can't believe he was about to do that" said Haruna after closing the door "well well well this is such a nice couple" said Rika , "W-What do you mean?" asked Haruna , blushing , "why do you think he only tried to put hot sauce in your onigiri? of course he thinks your cooking is the best" said Rika , 'I-I..." Haruna didn't know what to say she was blushing really madly "aww this is so cute :3 I will prepare for your first date and wedding and the wedding dress oh I will make sure you two have lots of lovey-dovey time" said determined Rika rapidly ,more to herself than to Haruna, not even looking at her , "um Rika?" said Aki " yes?" she answered ,Aki pointed at Haruna, whose eyes weren't seen because of dark aura ,which is surrounding her as well..... wait!.. dark aura? oh no , this means that HARUNA IS ANGRY!! this is bad , this is '''really '''bad "RIKAAAAAA" said angry Haruna "yikes bye" said Rika as she quickly started running, "GET BACK HERE" said Haruna as she ran after her and the both ran around the kitchen *knock* *aki opens door* "hi Aki, I brought the barbecue sauce" said Fuyuka "hi Fuyuka come in" as soon as Fuyuka entered , she saw Haruna chasing Rika " I WILL GET YOU RIKA" yelled angry Haruna in which Fuyuka sweatdropped "Did something happen while I was gone?" she asked Aki , who was closing the door, "Nope , just the usual" said Aki " I see" said Fuyka, sweatdropping even more Nonomi-chan finished her lunchbox and they all said it was delicious, they also said so at Tsunami's sushi , Rika's whatever she made,Gouenji's potato soup "Onii-Chan is the best" sai Yuuka,Aki's strawberry cake and Fubuki's pancakes which were covered in chocolate , dark and white chocolate which were in the shape of a soccer ball , Yuuka's face was covered in chocolate , but Gouenji wiped them (kyaa :3) , Toramaru's and Fudou's Ramen were delicious, but Tobitaka's needed more salt , but it was passable, as for Fuyuka....her grilled chicken was tasty and her dessert surprize was.... "carrot jelly" she said, "yummy" they all said as they tasted it, "That's not fair, I want carrot jelly too" said Tsunami who was struggling as Gouenji and Tobitaka were struggiling to not let him go to eat the carrot jelly "we can't help it, if a contestant tastes one food made by another contestant , his team practicaly loses, and you know that" said Foudou, standing in front of him , "I know already, but this is torture, I want to go with the flow man" said Tsunami crying , "that's Tsunami after all , I feel pity for him" said Fubuki, "and you're not feeling pity for me and Tobitaka?" said Gouenji , obviously struggling with Tsunami, "so Tonamaru , tell me How's the contest going" said Fudou ignoring the others , " Hai Fudou-san, up till now , it's a draw , 5 delicious and 1 passable and the 2 people remaining are Natsumi-san and Someoka-san" said Tonamaru millitary-style XD "soo we're doomed" said Fudou , "no we're not" said Gouenji, leaving Tsunami ,thus making it harder on Tobitaka , in which Fubuki had to help him "what do you mean?tch that Someoka idiot can't cook" said Fudou "hey you have gotten way too far Fudou" said Gouenji angrily, but calmly " well well , just say what you wanted to say and lets see if it satisfies me" said Fudou sarcasmicaly, "well anyway , you don't know about Natsumi's cooking , but I do , and believe me , you won't live after just having one bite of it" said Gouenji, "Gouenji-kun Help!" said Fubuki at the back trying-both him and Tobitaka- to stop Tsunami, "I see.... so we still have a chance" said Fudou, completly ignoring the three "yes and even if we didn't win , it will be a draw" said Gouenji,completely oblivios of the the three "GOUENJI! COME HERE RIGHT NOW AND HELP US WILL YA!!!?" shouted Tobitaka , he really got pissed off now meanwhile at the boys kitchen "nooo..." said a weak voice, yup, it was Someoka's , all his soup was already evaporated, well that was expected since he really heated it up, in which, his head was doing that now "I...." he starts, with dark aura, ''angry aura , to be more specific "WILL NOT GIVE UP" he said after a while Someoka entered the dining room, more like barged in though "I AM DONE , HERE'S MY ONIGIRI" he shouted "Someoka-chan? didn't you say you'll make tomato soup?" asked Yuuka inoccently, "well, it didn't work out, hehe" he said, putting his hand behind his head, and the others sweatdropped, most of them we're scared to taste it "on the count of' said Endou "one.... two..........THREE" but in the end they said it was..... "DELICIOUS" "good job Someoka" said Gouenji, "I knew he could do it" said Fudou , in which the others sweatdropped , now it was Natsumi's turn and as expected , it was ... "salty" they all said "sorry "said Natsumi who was about to cry, "don't be sad, you tried your best" said Aki, trying to confront her, "I told we'd win, Rika" said Fudou,"I ASK FOR A REMATCH" said Rika in which they all anime falled "hmph, I've already proven that boys are better" "girls" "boys" "girls" "boys" "girls" "boys" " Sooo who wants to buy some ice-cream?" said Aki, with Fudou and Rika still arguing, "I" they all answered "where do you think you are all going?" said coach Kudou (for how long was he here anyway?) "you guys still have practice to do, but i'll allow it to the contestants" he continued "why?" the others said "well first they didn't eat anything since this morning and the second is for your digestion to work again" he said , reffering to Natsumi's cooking "hai" they said sadly in the end the contestants went to have ice-cream, Yuuka went with them, practice was hard for the others because of their stomach ache , and they all lived happily ever after. ^_^ wait! did we forget something? meanwhile in a dark dinning room.... "boys" "girls" "boys" "girls" The End Me:Finally kaki:wow, you wrote a lot me: yeah , i dont know how, after all, i don't know how to cook, also I HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT VACATION TO MAKE CHAPTER 2 :'( Kaki: you don't know how to cook 0_o? me:yeah, and by the way , I will make a poll in the talk page, and please write what do you think there as well, please? well that's all, bye :) Youra Konoha Rabbit 13:26, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Chapter Category:Humor Category:Funny Category:Romance Category:Friendship